


Morning Boner

by EffingEden



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund gets a morning boner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Boner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinityday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trinityday).



> Written for comment_fic; Chronicles of Narnia, Edmund/Caspian, morning has broken (like the first morning)
> 
> It's been so long since I've written fanfic. D:

They were twinned so close together that Caspian’s first, waking breath woke Edmund. His neck ached from the odd angle it had been kept in, head resting on the younger king’s shoulder, and he felt too warm – but the minor discomforts were washed away a moment later as Caspian gave a low sound of contentment, a soft purr that rushed down his spin like liquid lightning. Callused fingertips traced a meaningless pattern on his lower back, the touch light yet intimate.

Of course, the gentle touch only encouraged his cock from half-hardness to something more demanding. Being pressed up against the king of Narnia as he was, there was no way of hiding it. Caspian’s smirk was audible when he murmured, “Did I wake you, my king?”

With a half-hearted grumble, Edmund replied, “Of course you did. No one else would dare.”

The fingers at his back danced lower, trailing over his soft rump. “I wasn’t speaking to you, Edmund.”

“Savage,” Edmund hissed and shoved at Caspian’s chest, meaning to escape and find his dignity – it was probably somewhere among his hastily shed clothing scattered about the room.

His attempt was stopped abruptly as the arm around him tensed and the body under his heaved, flipping him onto his back with enviable ease. He gasped and glared up at Caspian who grinned down at him, his long dark hair a rumpled mess about his face. “So moody! Your poor sisters and brother. You’re in luck – I know the perfect way to brighten you.”

And then he lowered his head, catching his lower lip between his own and sucking it playfully, then sinking his teeth into the trapped flesh before swiping his tongue over it. His hands were not idle, one teasing a dusky nipple with gentle flicks of his thumb, the other questing with purpose down his stomach, over a hip bone and glancing over a thigh before it found its prize. As the fingers ran over his shaft, Edmund moaned his surrender, his own hands lifting to curve around the younger man’s chest.

For a morning, he conceded there probably hadn’t been a more perfect one since the beginning.


End file.
